joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Nemo
Finding Nemo is about the clownfish who tries to escape the dentist fish tank. His father would find Nemo and he met Dory as his helper after his former spouse had been eaten/attacked by the deadly shark. Team Nemo 'Nemo' Nemo is very energetic and a happy young clownfish. He's very eager to go to school at the beginning of the movie, but lazy at the end. He is also very curious about everything he sees and is quite friendly with anyone he meets. His father's overprotectiveness leads to him being frustrated most of the time. His curiosity lead him into being captured by fishermen. Adventuring and exploring are some of his likes. 'Marlin' Marlin '''was initially a very playful, happy, easygoing man, as shown through the interaction with his wife. He was shown to be slightly lazy, as he wanted to name half of his children Marlin Jr. and the other half of his children Coral Jr. However, he was also shown to be very brave, as he attempted to defend his wife against the barracuda who sought to eat his children and his wife, but was ultimately repelled and knocked unconscious and into the sea anemone before he could do anything. This protected him, but also cost him his entire family, with the exception of Nemo, who was left with a crack in his egg, which could have caused his "lucky fin". Dory '''Dory is a very optimistic, kind, ditzy but forgetful fish. This is due to the fact that she suffers from short term memory loss, which is implied to have frustrated her friends and family to the point that they left her. 'Bruce Great' Bruce is a kind and pleasant shark. He is also shown to be jolly, laidback, and a jokester. However, his personality changes when his instincts start to kick in, and this makes him turn into a mindless, fish-eating shark (temporarily). 'Anchor' Anchor is first seen in the film when Bruce brought Marlin and Dory to the meeting. He was seen swimming around in circles with Chum in the sunken submarine and displayed a frustration due to Bruce keeping them waiting. Fortunately, Anchor does not eat the two fish. The next scene is shown with Anchor and the Bruce and Chum reciting their club pledge with Anchor adding that dolphins are not their friends. After this Bruce asks if they had brought a "fish friend" for Step Five. Anchor happily says he has brought his and raises a fin to reveal a small green fish with huge eyes shaking in fear. As the meeting progresses, Anchor as well as the other two sharks and Dory find out that Marlin is a clownfish which excites him, and end's up getting hit in the eye by an excited Chum. As Marlin starts to tell his joke, (which he keep messing up on) he begins to lose interest. He then looks somewhat relieved when Marlin stops telling his joke and swims to an unknown object, and nods his head when Bruce whispers to him, "For a clownfish, he's really not that funny," referring to Marlin. As Anchor turns around, Marlin explains that his son was taken by divers, to which Anchor says that the diver was probably American. This hints that the hammerhead is not too fond of Americans for some reason. 'Chum' Chum is first seen in the film when Bruce brings Marlin and Dory to the meeting. He is seen swimming around in circles with Anchor and having a shoving contest with him as Bruce approaches. He complains that that him and Anchor have already gone through the snacks and he's still starving. The next scene shows Chum at the meeting saying the pledge, although he recites it in a monotone and looks somewhat bored. He becomes more lively when Anchor mentions that dolphins are not their friends, he then says that dolphins think they are so cute. He then does an impression of a dolphin, complete with a "dolphin clap" which earns him a laugh from Anchor. 'Perl' One of Mr. Ray's students, Nemo meets Pearl and her friends, Tad and Sheldon, while waiting to start school. She was part of the group who saw the boat. Like the other children, she tries to see how close to it she can swim. When the diver appears, she flees with the rest of the class. 'Tad' One of Mr. Ray's students, Nemo meets Tad and his friends while waiting to start school. He was part of the group who saw the boat. Like the other children, he tries to see how close to it he can swim. When the diver appears, he flees with the rest of the class. 'Sheldon' One of Mr. Ray's students, Nemo meets Sheldon '''and his friends, Pearl and Tad, while waiting to start school. He was slapped and scolded by his father Bob for making fun of Nemo's small fin. He was also part of the group who saw the boat. Like the other children, he tries to see how close to it he can swim. When the diver appears, he flees with the rest of the class. Gil '''Gill's only dream is to escape from the tank. He had made several escape attempts, but the first time, he landed on dental tools, giving him severe scars on his right side, and destroying his right fin. His appearance is modeled after the voice actor who does his voice, especially the coloring around his mouth to show the deep wrinkles that Dafoe has on his face. 'Peach' Peach is a pink-red starfish who can apparently read human. She was purchased by the dentist on eBay. She is usually seen attached to the side of the tank and watching the dentist do his dental work on different patients. She announces what is going on to the rest of the Tank Gang; however, whenever Peach speaks, her voice is muffled against the glass (which is a running gag) and one of the other fish would say, "Can't hear you, Peach." She then unsticks herself from the glass so the gang can hear her clearly. At the end of the film, Peach can be seen moving up with the credits while clinging onto the screen. She suddenly falls off, but immediately gets back onto the screen and disappears off the top part of the screen. 'Bloat' Bloat is a puffer fish who lives in Philip Sherman's office tank. When he gets scared or agitated, he bloats up, and then one of the other fish has to deflate him. Bloat is from "Bob's Fish Mart." '[[Bubbles Tang ''Bub]] Bubbles is a hyperactive yellow tang fish. He was bought by Philip Sherman from a store called "Fish-o-rama." He has a peculiar obsession over the bubbles that come out of a small treasure chest decoration in the fish tank; hence his name. He eventually escapes with the rest of the tank fish into the ocean. During the credits, Bubbles notices some bubbles that appear at one end of the screen and chases after them. Deb '''Deb is a blue and white striped damselfish who lives in the dentist's fish tank in Sydney, Australia. She seems delusional as she thinks her reflection is her sister named Flo, who may or may not exist. The dentist received Deb through a mail order. She eventually escapes with the rest of the tank fish into the ocean. During the credits, since Deb is no longer in an artificial environment surrounded by glass walls, she now admires her reflection in a bubble until it pops. 'Gurgles' Gurgle is a royal gramma fish who resides in the dentist's office fish tank. He is a germophobic and incredibly pessimistic, doubting the possibility of Gill's plans working and getting increasingly nervous and frustrated when the plan to break the tank filter goes into motion. Regardless, he eventually escapes with the rest of the tank fish into the ocean. 'Jaques' Jacques "decontaminates" new fish to the tank in the dentist's office. He also controls the "Ring of Fire" on Mount Wannahockaloogie, as seen when Nemo was given a royal welcome by the Tank Gang, who dubbed him "Sharkbait" after he successfully swam through the "Ring of Fire." Later, Jacques activates the "Ring of Fire" again for Gill, who shoots out of the tank and lands on Darla's head (which distracts her while she was shaking the bag that Nemo was in) to save Nemo from becoming Darla's next victim, like her previous fish Chuckles. It is unknown where the dentist got Jacques from. Category:2003 series debut Category:Movies Category:Pixar Animation Category:Disney Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure Category:3D animations Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons